


The Emotion Beat

by Reimei Nagisa (phoenixjustice)



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/Reimei%20Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuichi/Shuichi, set sometime after the manga. </p><p>"Do they have absolutely no shame!" Suguru asked. Hiro raises a brow. "...do you even have to ask that question?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emotion Beat

~*~ The Emotion Beat ~*~

"Do they have absolutely no shame?!" Suguru asked.

Hiro raises a brow. "...do you even have to ask that question?"

Suguru starts to speak, but stops.

"Ahh, ahh... Ryuichiii why are you touching that?!"

"But Shuu-chan how can I treat you if I don't get it?"

Moan. "But Yuki might find outtttttttt."

Grunt. "Almost...there. Don't worry, Shuu-chan, I'll make sure you feel happy too. =3"

Hiro and Suguru stand there.

"What...the hell." muttered Suguru.

Shuichi and Ryuichi were standing, half naked, at a arcade crane game, where Ryuichi was shaking the machine, trying to get a Kumagoro out of it.

~*~

 


End file.
